Goldfur's Three Lives
by Tealfeather123
Summary: Hi this is my first story and I know the idea is a little crazy. "The shining Gold will receive lives from the Star and will guide the Clans"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story so I might have a lot of mistakes. Also I don't own Warrior Cats. =)**

**Goldfur's Three Lives**

Goldfur entered the AmberClan camp through the great stone entrance. He had just been out hunting and was now bringing back a nice juicy rabbit. His golden fur was shining brightly because of the sun's rays as he arrived at the camps clearing.

As he started to walk towards the fresh-kill pile, he noticed that Snowtail was watching him. Her purple eyes watching him without blinking, like he was pray. He felt a little uneasy with her gazed on him and thought maybe she wanted to share the fresh-kill.

He then padded towards her direction carrying his juicy rabbit.

"Hey, Snowtail you want to share this rabbit with me." He felt a little weird since he didn't usually share fresh-kill with anybody except his sister. Well there's a first time for everything he thought.

"Oh, I would love to." She said while she swung her white tail eagerly.

He then lay next to her making his golden fur brush with her orange fur. They then ate the rabbit while they talked about their day. After eating the rabbit Snowtail offered to share tongues which Goldfur happily agreed.

"So any word from the border patrol?" Goldfur asked after he finnished sharing tongues with her.

"Nothing much other than FeatherClan increasing their patrols near the Rock Hill area. I think-"She was cut of when they heard someone yowling from the distance. Soon after Grassclaw came bursting from the entrance yowling:

"FeatherClan has taken Rock Hill!"

This was followed by yowls of protest and anger.

"Those Fox-hearts they know that Rock Hill is ours!" Someone shouted.

The yowls of protest continued until Silverstar stood on top of the Great Rock and ordered silence. Her golden fur bristled in anger at what FeatherClan had done.

"We shall take action immediately. Robinflight I want you to prepare your supplies in case anyone get hurt." Robinflight nodded as he entered the medicine cats den while his apprentice, Ashfeather, followed suit.

"Rockclaw, Grassclaw, Moonspirit, Goldfur, Snowtail, Rabitfoot, Lizzardtail, Birdpaw and Drizzlepaw I want you to caome with me. We're going to take back Rock Hill."

Yowls of approval came across the clan as the chosen warriors and apprentices followed Silverstar and her deputy Badgerclaw towards the entance.

* * *

Cats from FeatherClan sat comfortably on the grass surrounding Rock Hill as their leader Owlstar watched over them. They have manage to take Rock Hill without a fight and were confident that AmberClan will not attack.

"They will not attack." He reassured his clan members earlier. "They are too scared to attack us.

"Attack!" Someone yowled from the bushed and soon cats came bursting out of them. There were more cats than them but Owlstar was confident that they could fend them off. He then jumped of the Hill and tackled the nearest cat he saw.

Goldfur jumped out of the bushes when the order of attack was given. He was both afraid and excited since this was his first battle. He his sister, Moonspirit, and Snowtail had just finnished training half a moon ago and have never experienced a battle before. Now he was here charging another clan with his clan mates.

After jumping out of the bushed he surveyed the area to see what the situation was. He suddenly saw a gray she-cat charging towards him in very fast speeds. Roseflower he said recognizing who it was. So he dodged her by moving to the right. He then unsheathed his claws and charged her. But as he was about to tackle he she manage to claw his face leaving three deep cuts.

She manage to tackle him down as he tried to desperately to escape.

"This is our territory now you should just give up." She growled.

"Never!" He shouted as he clawed her face hitting her eyes making her yowl in pain.

She reacted by randomly slashing at him with her claws not knowing where to hit. She accidentally swung her paw toward his throat as her sharp claws cut it leaving a deep wound. Blood soon poured out of it and flooded his throat making him unable to scream.

Roseflower then opened her eyes to see what she has done and suddenly backed away from shock. She didn't want to hurt him that bad and now it looked like that she had killed him.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Someone shouted so loud that everybody stopped fighting.

* * *

Silverstar manage to tackle Owlstar down. Even if Owlstar was stronger Silverstar was more experienced and skilled so she manage to fight him off. She scanned the area to see how the battle was going and it looked like everything was doing pretty well for their side.

She could see her daughter, Moonspirit, fighting of an orange cat that seems to be Honeyclaw. She then looked for her son but couldn't find him. She then looked near the hill and saw him lying on the ground while a gray cat looked at him.

She narrowed her eyes trying to see better. She then felt shock travel to her body in what she saw. She could see her son lying on the ground while blood spilled out of his throat. She couldn't belive what was happening and for a second she was paralyzed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed to the top of her lungs. She could sense that everybody stop fighting but she didn't care. She got off of Owlstar and charged towards her son who was now on a pool of his own blood.

"My kit!" She shouted while tears dripped from her eyes. "Who could ever do this to my kit."

She then looked at Roseflower and said:

"You! You killed my kit!"

But before Silverstar could have attack her, Roseflower manage to run away towards the bushes.

She then heard Owlstar order a retreat and soon FeatherClan cats started running away. Owlstar knew better to fight a clan who was angry because they lost one of their clan mates.

Soon Moonspirit and Snowtail joined her as Silverstar tried to lick Goldfur's head like a mother trying to wake her kit.

"Is he d-dead?" Snowtail said hoping it wasn't true.

"I don't know but he's not moving." She said sadly. She the regained her composure and said:

"Badgerclaw I want you to start patrols in case FeatherClan returns. Snowtail and Moonspirit help me carry him back maybe Robinflight can do something. The two nodded and started heading back to camp escorted by Birdpaw and Drizzlepaw.

* * *

Ashfeather waited near the entrance of the medicine cats den for anyone to return after the battle. She then heard footsteps coming towards the entrance and got up.

"Robinflight I think thay have returned." She called back to her mentor. Soon Robinflight stood next to her and said:

"Well let's see what kind of wounds we got now."

Ashfeather soon saw Silverstar, Moonspirit and Snowtail enter. She then saw that they were carrying something. Suddenly the realization came to her than it wasn't a something but a someone and it was Goldfur.

She felt her heat sunk seeing him bleed badly as she and Robinflight raced towards them.

"What happened?" Robinflight asked as they lay his body down.

He got his throat cut in battle is he d-dd-ea-d. Silverstar choked out.

Robinflight inspected his body as Ashfeather got some cobwebs to stop the bleeding. They then brought him inside the medicine cat then for treatment.

After waiting for an hour Robinflight let Silverstar, Moonspirit and Snowtail inside. They saw his lifeless body and felt sadness flow through them.

"He isn't moving nor breathing and I think he could be—" He was cut off by Snowtail screaming.

"He can't be dead he just can't"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I could do"

Tears flowed down Moonspirit eyes as Silverstar comforted her. Suddenly a choughing soun was heard and they looked towards Goldfur who was now coughing blood as his chest went up and down once more.

"Wait a minute I think he's alive again." Robinflight said bewildered at the sight.

* * *

"Where am I?" Goldfur asked finding himself in a place with high grass and tall trees. He looked around unable to tell where he is. He then saw an orange she-cat with white stripes and asked:

"Is this StarClan?"

"Yes young onw this is StarClan and I am Flametstar." She said

"Flamestar." He said shocked. "The great leader of AmberClan?"

She nodded and gave a purr of amusement at the compliment.

If I'm in StarClan does that mean I'm dead?" He asked.

"You are dead but not for long" She said as he looked confused at what she said.

"StarClan has decided to give you three lives when you return that will be the first and you must use them for good."

Why give me three lives? Doesn't StarClan give lives to Clan leaders only?"

But instead of an answer she told him:

"The shining Gold will receive lives from the Star and will guide the Clans"

Before he could ask what that meant she disappeared. Goldfur then started feeling pain and could smell herbs and hear crying. He tried to talk but just made three painful cough.

"Wait a minute I think he's alive again." He heard someone say.

He then opened his eyes and saw he's mother, sister Snowtail, Robinflight and Ashfeather.

"Are you okay?" Ashfeather said with her caring green eyes.

He then opened his mouth to try to speak and said:

"The shining Gold will receive lives from the Star and will guide the Clans"

Soon he passed out and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review.**

**Chapter 2**

Cats from every clan gathered around "The Great Boulder" as the leaders of each clan sat on its odd plat surface. The last clan to arrive at the "Moon Field" was TornClan and once they settled down the gathering begun.

The first one to start was Sunstar of LightClan and he just stated how his clan was doing well. He then moved to let next leader speak.

Every cat was relaxed except for one. Over at FeatherClan Roseflower shifted uncomfortably as she sat watching Dawnstar of TornClan address everyone.

Maplefur her best friend noticed this and nudges her with her paw.

"What is wrong with you" She whispered to her. "You're fidgeting more than prey."

"I'm sorry I can't help it." She whispered back.

"Well what's the problem you can tell me?" Maplefur said smiling affectionately.

"Alright. Do you remember the battle with AmberClan half a moon ago?" She asked. Maplefur nodded as she said:

"You mean the one I couldn't join because of a torn in my paw."

"Yeah that one."

"Well, what about it."

"It's because I think I might have killed Goldfur" She whispered to her ear so no one can hear.

"You mean Silverstar's son." Maplefur asked for clarification. Which Roseflower responded by nodding. "What makes you sure you killed him?"

By now Owlstar was speaking and was talking how well the clan was doing but avoided talking about the recent battle. Probably because he doesn't want to remind Silverstar or AmberClan of what happened that day.

"Well look at AmberClan don't you see Goldfur is not there."

"Yeah but you could have just injured him bad-"Maplefur was cut off when Silverleaf hissed at them saying:

"We'll you too please be quiet!"

At this Roseflower straightened up and watched as Silverstar was about to speak. Roseflower felt nervous as she watched her. What if she says I killed Goldfur she thought to herself.

"AmberClan is doing fine and prey is rich at this time. We have no problems as of now and are doing well"

Roseflower was shocked at what she heard. She didn't mention the battle or about Goldfur. That must mean his a live and I didn't kill anyone she said to herself.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Came a voice behind Goldfur as he was about to exit the camp. "Well?"

"I thought that it would be nice to go hunting since my wounds have healed." He replied. It has been a moon and a half since the battle and Goldfur was getting bored inside the medicine cats den. Even though he and Ashfeather became good friends and she liked to bring him fresh-kill and chating with him, it was starting to miss hunting and doing border patrols.

To make matters worse Snowtail always kept an eye on him and always told him to be careful. She has been very protective than Silverstar and she's his mother. Now here she was trying to stop him from hunting.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you might hurt yourself." Remember that you were given a prophecy by StarClan" Snowtail said rubbing her head on his chest. Goldfur groaned hearing this.

Even though he told them about the prophecy he didn't tell them about the three lives. It isn't like he didn't want too but he just wanted to keep it a secret just in case.

"Don't worry I'll be fine now go of I think the patrol is waiting for you." He said.

She nodded to him and went out for the patrol.

Goldfur gave a sigh of relief and started heading for the entrance once more. As he was about to exit the camp he could hear Mossglow tell Stormclous:

"So Goldfur and Snowtail I always though she liked him."

"Well it's only a matter of time now" Stormcloud said.

Goldfur could feel his fur heat up in embarrassment and padded out of the camp. Why do people always have to talk about me he thought. "I really need to get my mind relaxed right now or I might open up these wounds from the stress" He murmured to himself.

It wasn't long before he found a mouse near the tall grass. So he got into the hunting crouch and approached his prey slowly.

He was about to pounce on it when suddenly there was rustling in the nearby bushes. The mouse heard this and bolted away.

"Fox-dung." Goldfur muttered to himself. He then looked at the bushes and shouted:

"Alright whoever it is you better come out! You already ruined my hunt!"

Soon a grey she-cat comes out. She looked at him with frightened eyes and looked very nervous.

"Roseflower?" He asked.

She nodded and got closer to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked at the fact that she would cross the border.

"Well…." She said nervously."… I was walking near our side of the border and I heard someone. So I got closer and saw it was you and…."

She closed her mouth and took in a deep breath.

"….I wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry?" He asked. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you!" She yelped before burying her face on his fur. He could tell that she was crying, since her tears were soaking up his fur, and tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry; you were only defending your clan." He said before placing his tail on her shoulder.

"But I almost killed you." She said.

"But you didn't and besides I'm not angry at you."

"You're not?"

"No I'm not." He purred.

He then heard paw step nearby and new it was the border patrol. "You better get going now before the border patrol catches you."

She nodded and waved her tail goodbye. He waved his tail back and watched her disappear, he then went off looking for another place to hunt.


End file.
